


Riddle me this

by androbeaurepaire



Series: Inks and capes [14]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: "not at the beginning of Batman's career but right now", "so he can actually develop real relationships with all of them", Family Fluff, Fanart, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Zero Year - Freeform, operation "make Duke the family baby", that's it that's the entire story behind this art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: Six letters word for "safe place to grow in and find unconditional support with".





	Riddle me this

  
_"Family"_.  
  
  
**-**  
**Japanese ink, watercolors, white gouache on moleskine watercolor sketchbook**  
  
  
_**Please do not steal or repost without permission**_

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys haven't read Zero Year yet, please do so. 
> 
> ♥
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://androbeaurepaire.tumblr.com) for more art and DC related stuff!


End file.
